


The Height of Heroism

by Shivver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: The Doctor finds himself and his companion sorely lacking in certain essentials.





	The Height of Heroism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Reach" drabble challenge at who_contest on Dreamwidth.

“In here!” hissed Jamie, beckoning with one hand as he pointed into the ruined cottage with the other. The Doctor nudged Victoria gently to urge her toward him, then scurried after her from the narrow alley through the indicated door. Jamie took a last look around and ducked in as well.

The Doctor nodded as he took in the high moss-covered walls, long exposed to the elements with no roof overhead. “This should be safe enough,” he said, keeping his voice low. “I don’t think they saw us.”

“All the same, I’d like tae ken what they’re up tae out there,” the Scot replied. “No windows. No way tae see but back the way we came.”

“How about that?” Victoria pointed up at an egg-sized hole in the wall, a bit above their heads but well below the top. 

“Och, that’ll dae!” Jamie rubbed his hands together in preparation. “If ye can give me a leg up, Doctor.

The Doctor eyed Jamie’s kilt, then looked at Victoria, who peered back with a worried, quizzical frown. “Ah, Jamie,” he called softly, shaking his head, “I think I’d like a look myself, if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all.” He knelt below the hole and wove his fingers together to provide a firm step for the Doctor..

“That’s a good lad.” The Doctor trotted forward then hesitated, poking at the grime on the wall with a finger. “Times like these, I wish Chesterton were here. Tall fellow. Save us all a bit of trouble.” With a grin, he planted his foot onto Jamie’s waiting hands and hoisted himself up.


End file.
